


【尊多】火蝴蝶

by Savoirplus



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoirplus/pseuds/Savoirplus
Kudos: 13





	【尊多】火蝴蝶

许是夏天来了，大床上的人睡得不那么踏实，翻了两个身后，周防尊终于再也睡不下去，猛地睁开眼。心中的火焰越来越灼热，烧得他心烦意乱。他撑起身体坐在床边，做了几个深呼吸压抑内心的躁动，喉间由于燥热而有些搔痒。他不知道这是单纯的口渴还是力量暴走的并发症。然而十束并不在身边，他暴躁地揉了揉头发，光着脚就落地，冰凉的地板让他有着几分清醒。Homra的厨房在一楼，他想要去那儿接几杯冰水镇压心头的燥热。没有着鞋的脚步声并不重，但在深夜里也是十分清晰，十束一听到脚步声就抬起了头。

“King？”十束披着毯子，盘腿坐在沙发上，戴着耳机，耳机的另一端连着终端。“口渴。”在看到十束的一瞬间他就平复了下来，燥热像是得到了慰藉，似乎又没那么渴了。

“啊，我去给你倒水。”十束拨掉耳机，起身跑向厨房。十束畏冷怕热，夏天也总穿的这样薄，奶金色的真丝睡衣穿在他身上让他单薄的背影更加纤细。

周防走到沙发前，坐在十束方才的位置，手接触的地方是一片温热，显然他已经在这坐了有段时间了。他看向十束的终端，界面上是编到一半的乐谱。十束端了两杯水回来，“刚好我也渴了。”周防伸手接过水杯，又左手拍了拍沙发示意他坐下。

金发青年顺从地坐了过去。感受到身边塌陷下的瞬间，淡淡的清香飘了过来。那是十束常用的沐浴产品的香味，周防觉得自己的喉间更痒了，他一口将水喝尽，把杯子放到茶几上。“这是什么？”他问。十束不像他喝得那么急，他也把杯子放到茶几上，头凑到周防的耳边，像要靠在了他肩上一样。终端被周防拿在手上拨弄，差点要碰到播放的选项。“诶！”十束着急探出身体一把抢过终端，“还没完成之前King不能听！”

周防左手一动，他才反应过来，方才他一手撑在了King的手上，现在更像是以一种不轻不重的方式握着他。十束反应过来迅速要抽回手，又被那人一把抓住。

“King？”他不敢再动，气氛有些暧昧和危险，周防没有平息多久的燥热又涌了上来，十束被烫地又缩了下手，随即被抓得更紧了。干燥的唇贴了下来，同样是刚喝完水，红发猛兽的唇却干得不像话，几番辗转磨蹭就将十束吻得生疼。

“嘶！”十束痛得抽了口气，嘴唇上的神经末梢多得令人无法想象，也是最为敏感的。周防趁他失神间闯入他的口腔，左手还是牢牢地抓着他的手，只是从紧攥变为了十指相扣。右手覆在十束的后颈，顺着自己欺压下去的动作扶着他缓缓躺倒在沙发上。

青年的动作算不上温柔，吻得十束呼吸紊乱，眼角也微微泛红。即使身体躺在沙发上，头还被宽大的手掌扶着，腾在半空中。十束感觉自己的舌尖发麻，半眯的眼睛看着近在咫尺的脸庞。

他们这样也不是第一次了，被草薙哥知道怕是要挨他一顿臭骂。谁也不会想到自己的好哥们和弟弟一样的存在会搞到床上。在他二十岁生日那天认真喝了一场酒之后。草薙收拾完吧台先去休息了，周防躺在沙发上，十束双手捂着脸在吧台上撑了好一会才重新清醒一些。

“尊那家伙就就给你了，我今天累死了。“草薙走之前揉了揉十束的头发这样交代道。十束挪到沙发边上，酒意又上头，腿上的劲泄了，一下子趴到周防的腿边。摸索着要站起来时，周防也是一把拽过他的手腕，在他反应过来之前就将刚刚成年的男孩禁锢在胸前，不容拒绝地吻住。是真的醉了还是故意为之十束来不及思考，那天空气中的热情过于猛烈，即使是冬天寒冷的天气，也是一点即燃，以至于他根本没办法分心判断King是否还有理智。只是King想做的，他一向不会拒绝。

闯进身体的动作很强势，正如那一天，周防并不懂什么叫怜香惜玉，一个氏族老大连女友都从未有过，更不会知道同男人性交需要做多久前戏，只是吻到动情处，两三根手指堪堪能够感受到肠液，就迫不及待地将滚烫抵入那紧致的幽径。

“嗯……”十束发出难耐的呻吟。周防太大了，饶是有过几次经验，十束也不能很好地熟悉这样的感觉。周防没有戴套，哪怕是第一次醒来后十束难堪地砸向他的胸口骂道“下次要戴套！”，周防也总是会忽略掉这一环节。十束浑然不觉自己的话里其实已经默许了下次的发生。现代医学的进步已经让很多病成为了不再可怕的存在，好好吃药后也基本可以从第一步就阻拦掉，对服药人的身体也并不会有什么影响。所以无套性行为只会让承受者受到高潮后的黏腻感罢了，太多时也会闹闹肚子。

此时的周防也必定是没有带套子的，茎柱坚硬滚烫，一寸一寸地在十束的内壁上摩擦着。他们越界的次数并不多，但周防对十束的身体有着惊人的记忆力，没有抽插多久就找到了能让十束失态的点。十束倏地握紧十指相扣的右手，左手抵在胸前推了推周防的胸膛。他终于放开了他的唇，火热的气息扑面而来，十束张嘴喘着气，胸口一伏一伏。

周防做爱的时候话并不多，只喜欢用深沉的眼神盯着人看。确认自己找到正确的点之后，他也不着急去欺负，下身抵在那个点，一边低头吻着十束的颈侧，一边右手解着真丝睡衣的扣子，顺着肩头，吻到锁骨，胸前，小腹，轻啄了一下三角区惹得十束颤栗，而后又转而为上一口咬住左胸前的粉嫩。十束生的白皙，那处也是粉的。轻轻咬着颗粒，舌头在上面反复舔舐，直到舔得红肿才放开，继而向另一颗攻去。

十束仰着头，左手抱着周防的脖子，舒服地叹息。同样是初经情事，King要比自己做的好多了。自己的身体总是很容易被King点燃。King的舔弄越来越重，呼吸也越来越急促，埋在身体里的那根东西却始终不肯移动半分。那个点被抵久了，十束觉得前面也酸，后面也算，实在是受不住了。他捏了捏周防的脖子，痛苦地催促着。“King，快一点……你动一动……”言罢又扭了扭腰，想要调整姿势。周防立即抓住身侧乱动的大腿，将人拉得离自己更近一些，直起身子放过被欺负了许久的殷红，一下又一下地撞着。

“嗯……啊……啊！”太大了，实在太大了。十束不自觉夹紧了双腿和后穴，不舍得放开。他左手背盖在眼睛上，不愿自己糟糕的表情被King看到。周防也不为难他，停了停，只是这一停倒叫十束敏感了起来，害怕他就这样退出去。十束下意识一吸，差点让周防全部交代了出去。他舒服又隐忍地喘了口粗气，抱着十束的腰将他翻了个身，一直紧握的左手终于送了开来。他右手按着十束的脖子，左手抱着十束的腰，退到穴口又重重地撞回去。囊袋拍打在臀上的声音由于姿势更加清晰了，在这寂静的夏夜里，两人交合的动静不小。

说起来周防的胆子也实在大，除了第一次草薙喝得头昏脑涨睡得沉没被吵醒之外，他们只在床上做过两次，再没有在Homra一楼这样放肆过了。如今这个时候就是只鸟扇动翅膀都能带起很大的声音，这啪啪的声响怎么能不惊动他人。Homra现在就他们三个，安娜被八田和伏见带回去玩了，那么就只有草薙出云一个人在Homra二楼睡着。

十束不敢再发出声，把头埋在抱枕里，那是草薙为了方便他在沙发上休息特地放的抱枕。细碎的呻吟尽数被抱枕收了去，周防的精力很充沛，动作中透露出了他内心的烦躁。十束知道这次也一样，King是忍受不了被火焰灼烧的感觉才来寻找他的，从前也是，只不过现在换了种方式。

“嗯……哼……”呻吟变成了闷哼，周防吻着十束弓起的背脊，脊椎的形状清晰可见，十束太瘦了。承受着周防不小的力道，十束能感受到他的火焰在跳动，从胡乱窜动变为了强有力的闪烁，像烛火一样明亮而摇曳。

周防不再扣着他的脖子了，而是摸上了他的头发。他的King以很多种方式碰过他的头。刚相识时总是用拳头砸他的脑袋也好，草薙哥接手Homra后变成了用力的按压也好，成为王之后温柔抚摸他的刘海也好，每一种都和现在的感情是不一样的。从前周防把他当朋友，当弟弟，现在呢？

十束没有来地心里一阵慌张和不安，周防抱他脑袋的动作很轻，他甚至能感受到King在自己的后脑勺上落下了一个又一个轻吻。手上的动作这样温柔，胯下的动作却十分凶狠。周防的力道大，节奏快，每一次进入都像是要将囊袋也撞进去一般，撞得十束腰肢酸胀。不知过了几百个来回，周防终于用力压了下来，把原本还支着身体的十束整个压趴在了沙发上。十束的内壁抽搐着，他能感觉到体内的东西在胀大，没有安全套才有的直接的触感，连阴茎上的经络都能感受到在跳动。两个人都走上了极点，滚烫的精液打在身体里，十束被刺激地不住发抖，小肚子被撑得满满的。十束感觉胀，伸手摸了摸，摸到了一块凸起，立即明了那是什么，红透了脸颊，一直烧到耳后根。周防发出一声短促的轻笑，在情事过程中他甚少发出声音。他俯下身亲了亲发红的耳尖，又缓缓顶了几下，射干净了才退出来。

强硬终于离开了身体，粘稠的液体随着动作也流了出来，十束失神地偏头趴在枕头上，目光瞥到掉在地上的终端，被亮着的屏幕刺痛了神经。

那首曲子名叫《Circle of Friends》。随着Homra的逐渐庞大，加入Homra的人越来越多，但是Homra的枝杈却在腐烂。十束不愿意见到King的王国凋零，所以也在尽力去调解成员的矛盾并且去为他们的行为善后。可是那实在是太多了，他根本忙不过来。无力感逐渐占据了十束的内心，他是多么喜欢King，喜欢Homra啊，所以才想写这样一首曲子，他相信安娜会喜欢，镰本会喜欢，千岁，八田，即使是能感受到感情越来越淡的伏见也一定会有所感触。他想凭借自己的力量将Homra这颗大树保护起来。

那么，King会喜欢吗？

他皱起了眉头，眼眶里的生理泪水模糊了视线，King现在做的这些是因为喜欢吗？十束忽然对现在感到无比荒谬。

见十束久久没有回过神，周防又把他翻了回来。睡衣早就褪到了地上，他将十束看了个精光。他突然一怔，精瘦的身子在颤抖，显然是一副刚为情动后的表现，但十束并没有射出来，一点也没有。他腹上的液体连他股间的多都没有。

“十束……”周防唤了一声，那一声里包含着高潮后的嘶哑，让十束吓了一跳。他也不管自己没穿衣服，起身就往楼上跑，周防没有反应过来，值得眼睁睁地看着十束跑走。楼梯传来“咚！”的一声，也不知道是磕到哪里了。十束跑进浴室，打开花洒，瘫坐在地上，抱着自己的脑袋，感觉自己要炸了。

这么大的动静再不被惊醒就有问题了，草薙一脸阴郁，走出来看个究竟。楼下的灯亮着，他戴上眼镜走了下去，“Mi……”望见眼下的情形，他啧了一声。做了几个深呼吸才平复下自己的怒火，再开口时语气中带着无法克制的颤抖。

“我说尊啊，耍性子也要适可而止，不要把人欺负得太过了。”他把周防从沙发上拉起来，赶到吧台边上坐着，又去拿来了擦布为周防善后。眼下只要是个正常人都知道发生了什么，他越清理眉头皱得越紧。

“你早知道了。”尊不知何时摸到了吧台里的烟兀自点上。

“你们的动静那么大，我能不知道才怪了。”草薙生气地把擦布往周防身上一甩。“第一次我以为你们是两情相悦，但是说实话十束的状态并不好，我后来甚至怀疑是你强迫了他。”

“啊……”周防指间顿了顿，又吸了口烟。“我没有。”

“没有？”草薙怀疑地挑眉。“你说的没有是指他没有拒绝你甚至一次又一次地顺从你吗？”

周防不说话了，似乎是在默认。草薙气得眉心直跳。“十束没有其他的家人了，对他来说Homra就是他的家，他不会拒绝你作为他最重要的家人的需求，即使是这样的，或者是说这么多年了他感情开了窍。那么我问你，尊，你这么做是为了什么呢？”

周防沉默了会儿，才慢慢抬起头，吐出一片烟雾。“我很难受。”他指了指心口。

“我真为十束感到伤心。”草薙夺过他手中的烟。“如果单是为了这个，三年来哪一次十束不是很好地用火焰化解了你的躁动，何时需要用这种方式来解决。”

他走回沙发前把烟掐灭在茶几上的烟灰缸里，瞥见地上的终端，拿了起来端详。“就算是第一次你们接着酒劲，十束半推半就地和你发生了关系，之后你也不应该再对他这么做了。”草薙打量完乐谱捏紧了拳头。“他是个好孩子，不管不顾地追随了我们那么久，尊，如果你不能给他感情，就不该给他希望。”

草薙把终端扔给周防，不小的电子产品砸得他胸口微痛。

“很好地作品，尊，这是那家伙的感情，你好自为之吧。”

说罢，他就三步并两步走上楼。十束很早就被周防尊押在自己房间睡了，只是第二天往往十束还是很精神没有什么被欺负的痕迹，所以草薙也不曾插手过。如今他站在周防房间的浴室门外，淋浴的水声响着，没有一点其他的声音。他忽然有种不好的预感，敲了敲门，喊了几声十束都没有反应。于是他用火焰融了锁芯闯了进去，映入眼帘的就是那个躺在地上模样还似少年的男人，抱着自己发抖。草薙心痛地抱起十束，触手的感觉太炙热，呼吸也太沉重，平时鲜活的男孩此刻安静地叫人害怕，这是第一次他这样躺在自己的怀里，又是这样的轻薄


End file.
